Possesed
by AuthoressOfTheDarknessFlame
Summary: A necklace, a bracelet, and a ring. These three articles posses the mind of these three innocent children based off the not so innocent friend of mine Jen and her two sisters. Read and see the story that was inspired from real supernatural occurences.
1. Meet Rouki

Hi there! I know that my writing so far hasn't been perfect, but I believe you should know that I am working on it.   
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
On a windy day he came home from a trip to Las Vegas. He brought back a necklace for his oldest daughter, a ring for his middle child and a bracelet for his youngest. Each girl loved the gift with all sincerity. The necklace was of a silver sword with three skulls aligned in a triangular position upon it. The ring was made of gold and had etched writing on it that had faded with time. The bracelet was made of some type of metal none of the well knowledge family could recognize, but all the same it was beautiful. The girls wore them as much as they physically could. The oldest, Rouki, would ware it even when she slept. The trinket became very close to her heart. To the point ware she would not ever take it off no matter what. The same happened to the other girls, Akita and Lorenta, they would never take their gifts off.   
  
Soon the girls became very snappy and quite possessive toward everyone, even me. Rouki became very quiet and lost track of everything which was not like her. She kept bringing knifes and all kinds of things that could kill to school. Numerous times she attempted slitting her wrists. Her life had turned around 180. She started to honestly scared me. Then after all her friends had ran away she stopped going to school. I found out that she had started smoking and doing drugs. She also had acquired a criminal record, along with three kids. I just did not know what was happening to her. The best friend I had known had completely changed.   
  
The same thing had happened to her sisters. All their rooms were now total messes, and their lives were very screwed up to the point of no return. Rouki's parents called the Police. They took Rouki away to a mental institute. The institute did tests on her and they couldn't come up with a reason. But when they were undressing her to put her in the scrubs of the institute, they noticed the necklace.  
  
"Hey, look at this." said Krissy the personal nurse for Rouki when she saw the necklace. "This necklace, is kinda disturbing, lets get this off of you." The second Rouki realized they were going to take her necklace off, she went into a powerful rage no one could control. finally they just shoved her in to a room with soft, white, squishy walls, She began to calm down once she was sure she was alone.   
  
After a while, she cautiously fell asleep. When the staff noticed this, they stuck her with a needle full of sedative. She was now practically unconscious and if she did know what was going on, she had no muscle control due to the medicine. The nurse took the necklace off and saw that there was a bloody cut, oozing and bursting, rotting flesh coating the outer edge. The nurse flinched violently, and jerked backward. Her help looked at the mess around her neck in the place where necklace lie. He saw that where the pendant had been there was a plant like thing that seemed to be sucking at her chest in the area of ware her heart is supposed to be.   
  
He noticed her breathing beginning to slow, she was dyeing.  
  
The man rushed her to the hospital wing. The doctor had seen nothing like this it scared him and made him flinch too.   
  
Mean while in Rouki's mind...  
  
"NO! NO! NO! Don't hurt me please, I've done nothing wrong and I have not failed you! NO! NO! NO!" She trailed off. At the feet of a tall man with an evil grin is ware she laid sprawled out on the floor bloody and obviously beaten to the point where she should be dead. Her left arm was laying on the floor a few feet from her. It was in prices and through all the blood it was hard to tell what it actually was.   
  
Suddenly the man said a few words and she became engulfed in flame. Her scream rang through the infinity of nothingness. It was a blood curdling scream that could crack windows. The power behind it was beyond words. She did not die though. Once he put out the flames. She was now not only bloody but had skin burning. The air smelled of rotting and burning flesh. The man took one smell of the stench and said, "I shall give you one more chance. But remember, the very second that you put the necklace on your soul was mine. There is no turning back now! I am what keeps you alive. That necklace is your only hope of survival. Be gone."  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Well what cha think so far. Hey I got tons more Idea's but I wanna see what you all think. Ok thanks for reading! Please reveiw! 


	2. The Charmed Girls come into the picture

Hey like it so far? I know the girls haven't come in yet but I promise they do in this chapter! Well here ya go!  
  
"Leo", screamed Piper, "Your son needs you!" Leo orbed down with a look on his face like, I know my son needs me but why now. "What Piper?", Said Leo softly. Piper replied, "Excuse me, but he has a really high temp. and I'm worried is that a crime!!" Leo sighed and started to heal him. When was complete she said thanks, and he left to go do what ever he had to do. Paige ran through the door just at that moment, she had something in her hand. "look Piper" She didn't see anything in the picture she was holding. Piper replied, "Ah, I don't see anything." "look closer" Piper saw a girl that seemed to be dyeing. Paige said, "now do you see?" "yay" said Piper, "do you know who it is?" "No, but she is obviously an innocent and obviously needs our help." said Paige " your probably right, but we have no idea what we are dealing with Paige." Piper replied with a sense of understanding playing the back round in her words.   
  
Phobie walked down stairs after the excitement had settled. Paige was searching the book of shadows for some kind of an answer. And Piper was cooking dinner. Phobie had a hangover from the night before and was completely out of it. she said, "anyone got something for this thunder storm in my head." just then she fell to the floor. Paige and Piper ran over to her, Piper curled her hair behind her ear as she said, " Phobie, phobie, are you ok, sweetie." Phobie rolled over and said drowsily, " so what about the lightning." She wasn't making any sense.   
  
Just at that moment Leo came down with important news. "There is a young girl who has been forced under the control of a very powerful demon and her two sisters are beginning to be controlled. The girl is at a mental institute somewhere in Texas. She does not have much time to live in her mortal soul and form. but with the Katakitsu she can live forever under her master's command. For some reason she has failed him and he has torched her soul and mind for it. you three are her only hope. The Katakitsu cannot affect you due to your powerful magic." Paige ran up to her room to get the picture she found. she got it and showed it to Leo, he said, "Where did you get this, cause this is the girl?" "I knew that we were supposed to save her. And well it just appeared in my hand when I was at work." Said Paige "Well that's suspeicous" Said Leo, "Ok then well I should tell you this girl and her sisters are your alternate univese beings. The oldest is Rouki. She is the one in the institute.  
  
They orbed to the institute and saw the outer gate out in the middle of nowhere. "how friendly?" Said Paige. They walked in and saw people walking around and kids who looked just plain scary. For some reason it was like they were unseen. Little did they know that someone besides Leo was looking over them.   
  
"Why can't anyone see us, Leo?" Said Pheobie "Well I really don't know." Replied Leo stunned. They looked around to find anything leading to the whereabouts of this girl. Suddenly Pheobie ran into one of the nurses and she was shocked into a preminition. She saw a young girl burning, crying, being tortured unhumanly possible, and a man who looked like he came from hell itself. When she came back to reality she was breathing heavily. Then she said, "I think I just saw the girl, she was being tortured and brutally abused plus tons of other things I can't even begin to explain with human words." "Wow that's a little graphic." said Paige with a just barely shaking voice. Then they heard two men talking, they were talking of a girl named Rouki. They were saying things like, "Wow that girl is a real case, she is dyeing and that one necklace people are talking about, woe." The charmed girls new at that moment she was the innocent they were sent to save.   
  
Mean while in Rouki's situation;  
  
Rouki woke up with tubes coming from every angle, the necklace was back on her neck. She supposed that "master" got it back for her. She felt weak from practically being dead. A nurse walked in and started to speak to her, "Rouki", she said in a soft beautiful voice, "I know what's going on. You came into possession of a necklace that you had no Idea was possessed. I knew of a patiencet that went through the same thing. She died because they wouldn't let her ware the necklace that was keeping her alive. Tons of children have been faced with this curse, no one knows of anyway to stop it's affects. I have to warn you that you won't have very long to live if you don't hide that necklace. I will be watching out for you. I promise." Rouki just nodded and the nurse left.   
  
About half an hour later the charmed girls walked in and Rouki was startled by them entering. Piper sat down and said, "Ok Rouki we are here to help you" Just then Rouki broke out in tears and told them everything. Every moment of her life since she got that necklace, she told them every detail. After Rouki had finished they pulled out the book of shadows which Leo had kindly brought along. They looked up a man who fit her description. They found a man called the Soul Seller. The description said that he puts his special curse on sertian items of jewelry, clothing, and other stuff. Once the mortal receives the items they literally become possessed and have unwillingly given their souls to the Soul Seller. Their is only one way to stop him, It is to destroy the bracelet of hell's fire gold and to read the writing etched on a ring made on earth be the charmed ones ancestors from many, many years ago.   
  
The girls had their work cut out for them. Rouki had heard the description and said, "I think my sisters have the ring and bracelet." 


	3. The poor Parents

Hi Their it's me again, Computer got busticated and now it's fixed. Anyway this is for all of you out their who wanted another Chapter here it is. Also I would like to say that I am not a goth but an extremely demented rocker. Another thing I actually did see a Sychietrist once I'll just say that didn't go over so well.Also You should know Idon't have spell check so sorry for any errrors I personally didn't catch.

"Where do you live Rouki?"

And all of a sudden Rouki slipped away into unconscienceness.

"We've got to find those sisters."

"I know Leo but honestly where do we start looking?"replied Piper.

"Well the Elders are a good place to start."

And he frittered away out to the great beyond.

As the sisters waited impatiently by Rouki's side, she sudenly twitched and with Phobie's hand rested on her shoulder was shot into the back of her mind to see what Rouki saw.

"No, no, no please I'll try harder I promise I'll try harder.!" A voice pleaded and then Phobie returned.

"It was Rouki, she's being tormented we need to help her now!"

They tried as best they could to bring her back but as they tried the helpless look on her face became even more helpless than ever before, they knew she was in pain and could do nothing but wait.

Leo came back with good news if you could call it that. And Leo 'beamed' them to the place where Rouki's sisters tormented their parents. When the girls walked throught the door their eyes were drawn to the girls. Eyes glowing red like rubies and hair so badly ariy you couldn't help but notice it. Next their eye was drawn to the corner of the room, where a man and woman cower in the corner brusies on their backs and cuts so deep that stiches would be required in the future aid of these poor people. The girls were wareing the ring and bracelet, when Piper mearly glanced in that direction shse was pounced upon by the youngest, her teeth dove into her skin when Piper tryed hopelessly to freeze her, the teeth of the possed child dug deeper into her skin. Piper shreeked in pain and when the child realesed Piper layed helplessly on the ground whineing and whimpering in pain. Next Phobie closed her eyes and replayed for herself the unforgettable picture of the torment Rouki was feeling, then she jumped up and wung her mihgty legs and the two girls. The effort was futile, they mearly grabbed her leg andd smashed her into the floor with the furry of a 200 mile per hour wind storm. Phobie's almost life less body lye in a two foot crater in the cement floor. Last was Paige, fear was welling up inside of her at the sight of her two beaten sisters. She couldn't think and was so scaared she wanted it all just to stop and something possesed her to leave and revisit Rouki.

When she entered her room Rouki was still unconsicence and still in excrusiating pain. Somthing inside of her took over and she grabbed the nearest object and thrust it into her heart, The next moment Rouki sat up to see her laying dead on the ground.

"What the..." Paige trailed off. She was standing in the middle of a large room with black walls stained with blood. The room reaked of death. A man in a laong black cloak emerged from the endless shadows. He spoke to Paiage in short simple words,"Here you are, hi and now you will see"His words so chopped and unclimatic Paige didn't know how to reply.

"I'll take your silence as a sing of regret your so depressed you couldn't help, well now you dead and your mine. Well I hope you like fire cause thiers alot of it down here." And he dissapeared. Paige sat down unaware of what she was 'supposed' to do. she kept up her gaurd and after a while began to fall asleep her dreams were unending of tragidy and sorrow, she was unrealsed form these dreams a normal mortal waould have waken from already due to fear. But her no mortal anymore was bound by his curse to endure these horiffc nightmares for eternity.

"So what shall we do wiht them" Spoke a sister calmly to the other. By now Piper was in a round coffin in the base mant and Phobies fate was similar. The parents were chaind to the walls and the two young girls possed by evil just laughed at their work. The last child of the two and of all of them was litghing a torch. She took the tourch and went over to her father. A sweat drop formed on his brow and his breathing became heavy. All of a suuden Piper sat up and spoke.

"They brought you into this God forsaken world and I'm going to take you out of it." She ran over and took the two by suprise and Piper took the torch through at the youngest's face it burned instantly to show a hidioous demonous face. Piper was un afraid, she had nothing but her own life to lose and she didn't care, ROuki's fate ment too much to her right now. At the next moment battered Phobie sat up and caught the two and grabbed the ring and bracelet. Their eyes returned to the nutral icy blue that they were born with and their hair went back the the way it once was. The two Charmed sisters were pleased but low and behold, the Soul Seller already possed them just because their mark was gone did not mean thier unfortunate dispositions were.

Well what cha think? I think it's pretty good. Any way there will be another chapter on the way. I just love cliff hangers don't you? DB take it away!

"Wow I haven't heard those words in a while"

"Ya but now I'm saying them again do your job!"

"Fine, Kryll does not own any of the Charmed Characters but does unfortunatly own me and Rouki and her sisters plus the two poor people portraiing their parents."

"Thank you Disclaimer Buddy, Have a great day."


End file.
